


even if the skies get rough

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode tag to 2.21/22 ((so, obviously, spoilers))</p><p>the first thing that registers is pain, fuck ow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the skies get rough

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly canon compliant? idk i had my own ideas about what i wanted to happen, and it kinda fits with what happened in the episode.
> 
> so, i guess this is my take on how i wanted bobbi waking up to go.
> 
> warning: you might cry. i made myself cry while writing this, which rarely ever happens.

The first thing that registers is _pain, fuck ow_. Bobbi groans, and then winces at the pain from groaning. It feels like she’s swallowed ten gallons of gravel, and her everything is sore. The hand holding hers delicately squeezes her fingers and she swallows; at least it’s not the hand that Ward fucked up.

“Bob?” Lance murmurs and she grins, her lip splitting open. “Shhh, love, don’t do that.” He places his hands lightly over her lips and she purses them just enough that he knows she’s kissing them. He laughs and it makes her heart swell and she’s filled with this sense of _right_.

She opens her eyes to blinding white light and she whimpers. The light disappears in an instant and suddenly Lance’s face is hovering in her line of view. He grins at her, tears in his eyes, and she’d be smiling if his hand weren’t over her damn mouth.

He moves his hand to her hair, smoothing over it with gentle fingers, and stares at her, searching for nothing and everything at the same time.

“I thought I lost you, Bob,” he says, words catching in his throat and she swallows around the lump in her own. She shakes her head, as much as she can without injuring herself even further.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” she croaks out and he chuckles for a moment. His expression turns serious as he stares at a tangle in her hair, fingers working it out. He meets her eyes again and the love in his gaze steals her breath away.

“I never want to get rid of you,” he breathes out and she inhales shakily. His fingers tighten around hers and she squeezes back as best she can. “I love you, Bobbi.” She feels her heart soar and tears spring to her eyes. His hand slides down to cup her jaw and he rubs his thumb, back and forth, over the one patch of clear skin on her cheek. “I love you, so much,” he chokes out and a tear spills over, sliding down the side of her face. He’s quick to catch it, brushing it away with a sweep of his fingers.

“I love you too,” she says hoarsely, voice disappearing again, and she feels the corners of her lips turn upward. His face lights up and he drops his forehead to hers gingerly.

“God,” he practically sobs, and she closes her eyes as his warm breath washes over her face, “I really thought I lost you for a moment there.” Another tear slips out onto his fingers and she smiles, her lip burning as it bleeds.

“I couldn’t die out there, silly,” she quips, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. “You didn’t tell me not to.” He barks out a quick, happy laugh, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss, and she’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!
> 
> TWITTER: @bobbiimorses
> 
> TUMBLR: teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com


End file.
